Aurora
by Lucifer2
Summary: Peter Pettigrew's daughter and Lupin?? or is it wrong?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any character but Sunny herself. And I wish to say that Lupin is the best character in the Harry Potter series.  
Note: I do not like or know how to write romance stories. This is rated G. (Sorry Moonyfan)  
And also, the girl character is not I, but one of my good friends Moonyfan.   
  
  
  
Part I - Years ago  
It was my first day of class, when I met my Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. I had heard many things about him. He had taught many outstanding students before me, including the famous Harry Potter three years before. He was still in school, Harry, I mean, but on a higher level than myself, to be sure.   
Anyways.  
I was the daughter of Peter Pettigrew, and my name was Aurora. I was 14 years old when I entered Hogwarts, and under the consent of Professor Dumbledore, I skipped unto my third year.   
On my first day of school, it was raining. There was an immediate rumor that it was because of my presence, my presence as the daughter of a traitor by the name of Wormtail, or Peter. All the processions, such as introduction by the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and the sorting process, in which I was miraculously sorted into Gryffindor, passed by me like an endless boredom. I could not wait to go into my room, lie on the bed, and rest from the buzzing world around me. The Slytherins were almost expecting to call me one of their own when the hat, after an exceptionally long pause, called out the bravery house where the great Potter was. My father had betrayed his, and I could not even try to look at him, although his scar easily demonstrated who he was. I myself felt uncomfortable. In my heart, I longed to belong to the house of Gryffindor, yet the mere fact that Harry was there prevented me from being completely satisfied.   
"I can never make a friend in this school", I thought, and was saddened.  
Anyways.  
On my first day of class, it was raining even harder than the first day. My classmates talked around me in whispers. Perhaps I was too sensitive, but the entire time I felt that they must have been talking about me, telling how my father betrayed his friend to turn to Voldemort.   
I was never raised by my father. Apparently, Professor Dumbledore arranged everything for me and allowed me to grow up with Ginny Weasley's family until I was old enough to be enrolled into Hogwarts. Ginny liked me and we were friends, although her brother Ron never even looked at me for more than five seconds. He was Harry's best friend.   
I had no friend in my class. My whole morning was filled with tedious classes. I did not feel at ease until the very last period, which was Defense Against Dark Arts.   
In the beginning, this class was offered for the third years. But ever since the dark lord reappeared two years prior to my coming, the school had added Defense Against Dark Arts course onto the first years all the way till the fifth years. Harry is a sixth year, so he does not have that professor's class. I have heard much about the professor and the class, as I told you in the beginning. The fact that he was a werewolf was known to everyone. Professor Dumbledore personally fought for his position, and even threatened to quit his job if the request was not fulfilled. He was one of the best friends of Harry's father, and was a friend of my own father. I have heard Ginny say that he is the best teacher on campus, yet shook my head when I learned that he was Potter's friend.   
The teacher was called Professor Lupin. Remus Lupin.   
He was not young. And he was not old. He did not look young. And he did not look old. It is hard to describe him. When you look at the lines that his suffering years carved on his face, he seemed like a wise man, experienced much and lived long. When you look at his patched robe and weary expression, he seemed like a fatigued man, exhausted by life's trails. Yet when you detect a sparkle in his eyes, or a faint smile on his face, he was angelical and youthful enough to brighten up any sorrowful heart. He was between the too young and the too old. Therefore, he was neither. What a perfect age.  
Thinking back, I cannot recall his first lesson because I was so intensely watching his movements instead of listening to his words. He had a soft voice that was powerful when you are drawn deep into it. The class was charming and amusing. I could not help but smile when I stepped out of the door. On that evening, I secretly made a resolution: to do well in my classes and be the second Hermione Granger. Why did I do that? I didn't know.   
From then on, I devoted all my time to reading and learning and thinking about Professor Lupin's lesson. In the common room, I was a silent reader. In the hallway, I was a pensive loner. In Professor Lupin's class, I was an eager student with a beaming face. Soon, people began murmuring my name behind my back, chatting and gossiping about how nerdy and conceited I was. I could only shrug at such remarks. As long as I have Professor Lupin and my studies on my mind, I couldn't care less about what they remark. In fact, I was even happy at this phenomenon. People were noticing me, and certainly The Professor heard about them, too.   
The Teacher disappeared once a month, whenever there was a full moon. Although his hiding place was unknown, everyone knew why he disappeared, and everyone knew about the potion that Professor Snape provided for him. Those days were the hardest for me to endure.   
Professor Lupin did not treat me as if I were my father's daughter. He treated me fairly as any other student. I was both grateful and disappointed at this fact. I wished that I were more special than just a student. However, if I ever hoped that I was The Student as he was to me The Professor, the thought must have been very vague.   
Anyways.   
My diligence gave off. I alone succeeded in getting all Excellent remarks on the exam, which took place right before Christmas.   
Christmas holidays came. People with homes went home. Ginny asked me if I wanted to live with her again. I replied no. It was not because her family treated me ill, or because of Ron, but because I knew Professor Lupin was staying at the school. He was not a loner like me, but in school, under Professor Snape's formula, he could be safer as a werewolf. And besides, with his best friend Sirius Black gone with Harry during such times, he was left alone also.   
I stayed in my room during the beginning of the vacation. Wanting to see The Professor yet unable to bring myself to it. Sometimes I rambled in the empty hall, waiting for a glance of him. Yet, to my misfortune, I missed all those occasions.   
One day, I intentionally wondered in front of his office door, thinking to myself nervously about what would I say when he suddenly opens the door. "Should I appear frightened? Surprised? Sad? Or hyper? Which one would arouse his attention the most? Which one would leave an exceptionally good impression on him? Which one made me seem beautiful and innocent?" I thought to myself. I did not look bad for a traitor's daughter. I was slender, tall, had dark hair and bright eyes. In addition, I took extra care of my appearance ever since I fell in love with my professor.  
It seemed to be a century before the professor opened the door. All my ridiculous thoughts vanished at once and I gasped, dazzled.   
He looked perfectly like his usual self, serene, yet tired. For once in my life, I wanted to say something and didn't know what.  
"I knew you were outside. I didn't call you because it might have scared you away." He said softly.  
I was not curious how he knew I was outside. I have heard that he had a Marauder's Map, which he made with his best friends, including my father and the one my father betrayed. I did not know whether I should be pleased or embarrassed, and still could not find words to reply.  
He heaved a sigh. "Come in, Miss Excellent, perhaps you have questions for me on your exam. You have earned a perfect, you know." He looked at me as he uttered the last words.  
I was rapturous at his address and did not think them sarcastic. I nodded uneasily, "Yes, uh, yes, I know, professor." He still did not compliment me on my flawless grades and bit my lip a little.  
"Well, don't you wish to come in?"   
I couldn't answer because I was certain that the answer would have come out incorrectly. "Oh what the heck!" I thought, and went in the door.   
"So, what is your question?" my professor inquired.  
"I was wondering," I did not wonder at anything academically related. As far as my grades went, I was a marvelous student, the Miss Excellent. But just to talk to him, I had to make up one. My brain searched all over the place, and I finally came up with, "what chapter are we studying next?"  
"Wants to get a little ahead?" he said. It might have been funny for any other occasion but this. I could just smell the tension in the air.  
"Not really. It's just that I don't have much to do; now it is the holidays. If I could read a few details ahead, it might help me greatly during the next quarter." A lie came spontaneously upon my head.  
"Well, the next chapter we are going to study is werewolf."   
I had expected anything but that. "Werewolf?" I repeated. Had he lost his heads? He is teaching the students to defense themselves against the teacher!  
Then I asked a foolish question. "Why werewolves?"  
"I was thinking that we should skip small chapters and head straight toward dark arts itself, such as basic defenses against curses, or death-eaters." He scrutinized my face at "death-eaters" as if knowing that I was thinking of my father. "Werewolf is a huge topic, and I happen to know quite much about it. It will be the last creature chapter we will study in class. Any other questions?"  
"Actually, professor," I said hurriedly, ignoring his last sentence, "We don't have to learn about werewolves." I did not mean to hurt him with these words, and apparently, he did not interpret them wrongly, either.  
"Oh?" he raised his face, looking straight into my eyes.  
"Yes. I mean, no, we don't have to study that chapter. We can jump straight into death eaters." I pronounced the final word with an effort, trying to ignore the thoughts about father.  
"You think so?" he asked pensively and a little doubtfully. "And why?"  
All right, it was his turn to wonder. "I think the students know enough about… werewolves."  
"And why is that?" he asked insistently.  
"Goodness!" I thought to myself. "Have I gotten myself in trouble with The Professor?"  
"Because," I finally summoned all my boldness, "We know you, Professor Lupin." I replied, saying his name with an inside blush. But I regretted this confession all the same. Right after I said it, I thought, "What right have I to speak for everybody? And what he must think of himself! I might have hurt him just now."   
Maybe he did not anticipate such frankness, although he was calm as always.   
"Oh?" That was the second time he said that. "And is it a good or bad thing?" he smiled faintly as if jesting.  
"Good, of course." Eager to mend my mistakes, I quickly answered without hesitating.   
He nodded and made no reply.   
Just when I thought of leaving, he spoke again after a small cough. "You know, Aurora, you should mingle more with your classmates."  
He was actually concerned about my social life! That meant that, he did not only notice my lonely state, but also was kind enough to tell me this! I was brimming with happiness.  
"It is rather hard, professor. I do try."   
"If you truly tried, depending on your test results, you should be acing on friends as well." This compliment filled me with more delight, although it reminded me of uneven times with my fellow peers.   
"Well, professor, social skills are quite different. (I am sure he knew that, but was just comforting me). They do not only look at you then, but also at your personality and … background." I was being brutally honest at this time, both with him and with myself.  
"I have heard that you brought the rain on the day you came to Hogwarts." He said.   
It was one of my most hated rumors. "Yes" was all I could say.  
"Actually, you are called Aurora, are you not?" he said, perhaps deliberately leaving off my last name.  
"Yes. The light of the north, and the Roman goddess of the dawn."   
"It has nothing to do with rain. It should bring sunny days." He smiled.  
"Yes, sunny days. Perhaps I can change my name to Sunny." said I reflectively.  
He shook his head lightly, as if remembering my last name. "It can only be your nickname, I think. You are not old enough to change it yourself."  
"Nickname. My known name would be Sunny." I said gladly, and secretly added, "He gave me this name."   
I left that room in profound bliss, and did not go to him again before the vacation was over. It was mostly because I could not think up another good excuse for the intrusion.   
My name changed from then. Not on the outside, though, because I didn't wish everybody to call me that way. You see, only he was special. Only he knew.   
The days seemed endless and I grew more and more cheerful everyday, although his classes always seemed too short. I used my new nickname whenever possible, wrote it on my homework, tests, and signed it under my drawings. I dreaded the last days of school and was happy again whenever I thought that he would teach me for 6 more years.   
Unfortunately, a storm broke out, and I was the lightning.  
I found out where he hid every month. It was just inside the huge tree in front of school. There were rooms inside. I found out by listening to Ron, Harry, and Mr. Black talking about an incident three years ago, when they first uncovered that my father was the traitor.  
I could not resist the temptation of going. I have gained plenty of knowledge about werewolf transformations, have felt quite secured by the fact that he drank potions on such times, and was both inquisitive and fervent on knowing everything about him.  
It turned out to be a gigantic mistake.   
Not much happened, in reality. I had a fright with him, as a wolf, running right after me with sharp teeth and bloody eyes, almost howling with pain. He had just transformed then. That was all. Yet, because of the possibilities that lied underneath, he had to leave, for the second time.   
I was blamed by everyone, from Harry to my classmates, from professors to perhaps, the headmaster himself. I blamed myself the most, however, because if there was one person who did not wish him to leave, it was I.   
I heard that he was willing to leave. Professor Dumbledore offered to aid him into his staying, but he refused. For what I did not know. I had a sense that he was dodging me, yet I was not certain.  
One day passed by. Two days passed by. I stayed at my room, silent as death. And the third day: it was his day of departure. It was a common knowledge that he had not much to pack.   
I did not want to lose this last opportunity to say bye to him. Yet how could I? How could I face him? And if I did, I would surely cry. "Crying is weak, and it would betray my feelings for him. A traitor's daughter loving a werewolf who used to be the traitor's friend? No, it was too unimaginable, too abnormal." I repeated these words to myself.  
But I decided to go, after all. I at least needed to apologize to him. I trembled and gasped every step of the way there and stopped at the door, paralyzed with doubt. "Should I go in? Or should I not? Maybe I should have written a note. Maybe he wouldn't want to see me anyways." My heart was struck by this supposition. "Harry and his friends would certainly be waiting for him at the door. Would they notice the delay in his coming and suspect me? What they must be thinking! After all that has happened." I stood there, hesitating. A moment later, an impulse came to my nerves and, spontaneously, I pushed open the door with a vehement force.   
There he was, standing there with his back turned toward me and facing the desk on top of which he had placed his suitcase, which was small and shabby, the same one he came with. He heard the door and turned around. Seeing me, his eyes shone a sudden light of surprise. I found no reproach or displeasure however.   
I was a little startled by my own action. I opened my mouth to speak and found my tongue moving as words flowed smoothly out. "I have come to apologize and to say good-bye. It was my mistake to follow you to the shack and I find it very unjust that you should resign because of my folly. You are a fantastic professor and I wish you'd stay. But you see, I know it is quite impossible now because you have already made up your mind. If there were any way to keep you here, Harry and Ron and … others would have already persuaded you. And my plea is in vain too because you cannot possibly accept this from the daughter of a traitor who killed one of your best friends and whom you wish to kill. You will go because you are obstinate and heartless and … considerate." Incoherent sentences followed one after another. The last adjectives were pronounced with tears welling up in my eyes. I tried to smile all along, but with every fall of my chest as my breathing became faster, my smile grew more and more difficult to control. As I said my speech, he turned around again, not looking at me in any way. When I said "daughter of a traitor who killed one of your best friends and whom you wish to kill", I heard him heaving a light sigh.   
"That would be all." I added one more clumsily and seeing no response, turned around, gathered every power in my limbs and tried to walk out.   
"Wait." He called abruptly. I turned around again, as a trained soldier his commander.   
He walked towards me. "It was not your fault." He said quietly and calmly. "You needn't apologize. I resigned on my own accord. Even if you had not followed me on that evening, I would have resigned anyways. This should not burden you."  
"Then why do you have to leave?" I asked.   
"Because," he said reflectively, "There are certain things that weigh heavily upon my heart."   
"Such as teaching the daughter of a traitor?" I burst out, not knowing why myself.   
He raised his eyes. "No, such as teaching ... I should leave now. They are waiting." He picked up his suitcase.  
"No!" I barred the doorway. He looked at me with inquiry in his eyes.  
"I mean, you cannot leave here unless you finish the sentence you began."  
"You cannot bar my door way forever, Sunny. I will leave. After all, I know some useful spells that would help me in this situation. I would not hurt you, but I will leave."  
"All right." I nodded stubbornly. "You can leave, but you may not leave."  
"Why?"   
"In the name of Sunny and not in the name of Aurora Pettigrew, you, Professor Remus Lupin, may not leave." I have determined to spill everything all of a sudden.  
He smiled bitterly. "I am not a professor any more, Sunny. Let me go. I have things to do that you do not know of."  
"What thing? Killing my father?" a sudden dread entered my mind at this second and I asked in incredulity, "Finding Voldemort?"  
He stared into my eyes at the last question. I could see wonder and amazement, although his face was perfectly normal, although a little pale.   
"Is that why you have to leave?" I asked.   
"This and… nothing else. I insist on doing this." He replied slowly. "Now I must go."   
I watched him gently pushing me aside and walking out of the room into the hallway. A decision came in mind as I crept slowly after him. He stopped at the gate to say farewell to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It gave just the time for using the newest tracing spell he taught us.   
Fate had decided that I should not return to Hogwarts that night. I traced him all the way to his home in the woods, where he stayed shortly before he went to look for the dark lord with whom my father was surely staying.   
Anyways. I could not hide myself from him always, especially when I followed him on his journey. I was discovered on the very first day.  
"What have you come here for?" he asked with a severe tone in his voice.  
"I… I…" I could not make up an excuse. "I wanted to go and see my father. He is sure to be with Voldemort, and I have come to see him."  
"Don't you know how perilous it is?" he was frowning. "going on to a journey with a werewolf who is looking for the dark lord. I should have predicted that you would not give up so easily."   
"I have the right to see my father, however uncomfortable everything may be. Are you taking me with you, or not?"  
"I am sending you back. This matter is of a grave importance and serious danger. I will let Professor Dumbledore take care of you, back at Hogwarts. Listen to me and go back."   
"No, I won't! I have come thus far to see my father (this excuse was getting handy), and I won't turn back now. Just you try to force me. I know some spells, too, professor."   
"This is for your own good. I don't think anyone would find the consequences agreeable. Here is a little spell that I haven't taught you." He raised his wand.  
"Expelliarmus!" I raised my wand, which was hidden right behind my back. Immediately, his wand flew into my left hand. I could not believe my good luck when I caught it.  
He looked at me with more intensity in his eyes. Slowly and calmly, he raised his hand. "Give back the wand, Sunny. You are not fit here." He said softly.   
I spontaneously nodded. And realizing his request, I shook my head.   
"Give me the wand."  
My mind was made up now and I shook my head again. Putting the wands behind my back, I stood my ground.   
"If you don't give me the wand, I will have to force you to. I do not like to force you, but if I must, I will."  
"You cannot get the wand from me, Professor Lupin. Either I come with you to find Voldemort, or we stay here like this." I raised my head and my eyes to his.   
"You are being fool-hardy. This will do neither of us any good."   
I began to see my triumph now. Professor Lupin wouldn't harm anyone, and certainly not me. "No, I am coming with you. I am not turning back. You cannot face Voldemort without your wand, and it is in my hands. Therefore, you must take me with you. You cannot get the wand from me, either, because I can bind you with the wands. Now are you taking me with you?"  
He looked at the ground for a short pause. And, raising his head without looking at me, he patted his robe, arousing a small cloud of dust, and started walking away. I was dumbfounded.   
"Stop!" I yelled after he had walked a few steps.   
He stopped, but did not turn around.  
"Stop, where are you going?"  
"Sunny, I need to find Voldemort. It is my task."  
"But you don't have your wand! You will never live to tell if you find him."  
He turned his head at last. From his side profile, I could see a small smile hanging on his lips. "My task is to find Voldemort, not to go back alive. I probably would not survive even with my wand, which is useful to you right now. Go back, Sunny. And if you do not wish me to die without a chance, give me back my wand. Give me my wand and walk away from here."  
Now I saw that I could never topple him. He would always win. He would always win because I cared more than he did. I cared about his life even more than he himself. What could anyone do to one who had conquered all fear? I could not do this. But I was not willing to give up like this. I struggled in my mind for a way to win over him, to have my way, to go with him anywhere, because I was willing.  
"But I am willing to go with you! Why would you rather die than to take me along?"  
"For the very same reason I resigned, Sunny." He heaved a sigh as I gasped. As I made no reply, he began walking away again.   
I stood there, amazed, trying to see the meaning behind his words and the emotions behind his mask.   
"Stop! I am coming with you!" I ran after him.  
"Is there a way to make you go back?" he asked.  
"No." I lied. There was only one way to let me go back out of my own will, and that was to let him come back as well. But I knew that he would never do that, so as a result, I could not turn back.   
"Come then if you still wish to." He said.   
I could scarcely believe my ears. After all those struggles, he submitted to my will just like this. I was blessedly happy.   
"You promise not to turn me away?" I asked.   
"No. You know I wouldn't break my words, Sunny."  
"Yes, I do." I thought to myself, content, and smiling, gave back his wand.  
Anyways.   
Days went by quickly as we cut through the woods from day to day. I had not feared for even one moment. Somehow, the woods held a special place in me as if I could talk to the trees and hush up the wind. He followed his word and did not try to chase me away or send me away with either his words or his wand. At night, he was always able to find a cave for me to sleep in and he would always sleep outside, or nowhere at all. Due to his werewolf nature, he was able to find food simply and quickly. Always, he would silently prepare everything in an instant. I did not know how he did these marvels, but I did not question him about it.   
Those times in the woods were my best experiences in my entire life up to that point. It had to end, however, and I did not like the ending.  
We did find Voldemort. Along with him, there was my father, Peter Pettigrew and other death eaters.   
On that morning, he went off alone, intentionally leaving me behind. Fortunately, I had perceived that the place was near, and I woke up much earlier than usual. I looked outside and found no one. There was no trace on the ground either. How did I walk to the right place where they were I did not know. There seemed to be a mystic force guiding me along. When I arrived, he was hiding behind a bush, watching the dark lord and his followers gathering around. I quietly walked up behind him. He sensed me and gestured for me to be silent; I nodded in obedience.   
Just then, the dark lord turned around toward us. He must have heard me coming. His red, penetrating eyes were keen as knives, staring right through our disguise. He narrowed his eyes and ceased his speech, of which I have heard none.  
"Who is it?" His voice sounded like a whip. He raised his wand directly toward us. A huge, devilish snake beside him hissed at the same time.  
I, for the first time in months, felt coldness and terror. Professor Lupin stepped out with his wand in his right hand.  
"It is I, Voldemort." He said evenly, without a shiver in his limbs or voice. His left hand was behind his back, motioning me not to make a single sound. I understood his purpose at once. If Voldemort searched for us, neither of us could get away. But if he stepped up, Voldemort may not guess that there was another one hiding.   
Voldemort narrowed his eyes even further. I nearly trembled all over. My teeth were clenched as well as my fists, but I did not notice at the time.   
"You? The werewolf, Remus Lupin?" He pronounced the name with exactness and great care.   
My heart skipped a beat at the mentioning of that name.   
My professor nodded slightly.  
"You are being very bold. You have entered the lord's presence as an enemy without fear. Such loyalty and courage are very rare to find nowadays. You must be very valuable to Dumbledore." Voldemort said, lowering his wand.  
The dark lord had surprised me. I looked at his followers, who were also stunned by Voldemort's tone of respect when speaking to my professor. I felt pride rising inside of me.  
Professor Lupin again nodded.  
"So why have you come, to find me? To report back my whereabouts?"   
Professor once more nodded slightly.  
"Aren't you amazed by me? I have seen through your motives from the start. I have known you from the beginning. Why don't you speak! Talk to me!" Voldemort's voice grew louder. The basilisk hissed also with increased volume.   
"I expected no less from you." Said professor peacefully, contrasting with the dark lord's increasingly exasperated state.  
"Fine answer! I like you, young man. You may be very useful to me."  
My professor shook his head.   
"No?" asked Voldemort, raising one of his eyebrows quizzically. "Perhaps you would like for me to give you a present, a payment." He turned to a small gray man with a silvery arm. "Perhaps you would like to kill this man as your gift from the great lord Voldemort?"  
"He is more of a servant to you than I would ever be. As much I despise him, I won't kill him and be in your service."  
"No? Again? You refuse to kill the very traitor you wished to destroy three years ago?"  
At these words I stepped out. That short, weak, gray man was my father, Peter Pettigrew! The very man Voldemort offered for Professor Lupin to kill was my father, who gave up his friendship, his finger, and his soul to this evil lord! Rage filled my heart more than shame. I walked up, with my lips trembling and my eyes flaming.   
"How dare you? How dare you offer your own servant to your enemy? How dare you to offer MY father's life for another person who would never bow to you? How dare you, Lord Voldemort? How dare you?" Words broke from me like lightning. There was no longer fright or dread. My body was in state of trepidation, but instead of from fright, it was from anger.   
Lord Voldemort turned immediately to me. He narrowed his eyes in an apparent curiosity.  
"So you did not come alone? You took a student with you, a girl." He grinned darkly. Professor Lupin sighed and I could detect a frown from him.  
"I wanted to come." I said, raising my voice and my head at the same time. "I insisted on coming. I wanted to see you, and … your servant. But I never expected such nastiness and cruelty." I glanced at what was called my father, who had cornered himself away in deep shadow.  
"Who are you, my girl? What is your name?" He asked with rigorous intrigue.  
"Aurora Pettigrew." I wanted to say Sunny, but then I realized that my legal name was Aurora.  
"No, your name is not Aurora." Voldemort started walking toward me. I stood my ground, trying not to be afraid. "You are not Aurora Pettigrew. Look at that creature on the ground, that weak little servant of mine. How can he be your father? Look at yourself, you are beautiful and brave and strong. You are nothing like him because he has no part in you."  
My eyes opened wide. "Was I dreaming?" I thought. "How could this be? My father is not Peter Pettigrew? Who am I then? Who am I?"  
Voldemort answered this question as if he saw through me. "You are my daughter. You are a part of the Slytherin. You are the daughter of the most powerful and intelligent lord that ever lived and will ever live. You are Isis. Erase Aurora Pettigrew from your mind. You are MY daughter. Are you not proud? You should be, because you are my descendent. I guess your mother WAS of some use to me. She gave me a beautiful daughter. But she was a Gryffindor. Are you in Gryffindor? Yes, I see. Well, soon enough you will discover that you have the same amount of cunning as your courage."  
"Shut up!" I yelled. "I am no daughter of yours. I am no daughter of anyone! You are not my father. I would not acknowledge you. Professor Lupin, I think we have heard enough absurdities here and let us go back." I extended my arm to Professor Lupin without looking at him. My eyes were drawn too much to Voldemort's.   
Professor Lupin did not grab my hand. "You are Voldemort's daughter. Go away with your father. Don't ever return any more."  
My head turned in immediate amazement. I found him staring at Voldemort. "But professor…"   
"No more words, Isis. You heard your professor. He is incredibly right. Come to me. It is time for us to be united. I wanted you to finish all seven years at Hogwarts at first so that you could know more materials. But now I see no need. You have spirit in you. You have my spirit in you. You are rebellious, fiery, clever, and authoritative. You are my image."  
"NO!" I yelled, looking helplessly at my professor, whose countenance expressed no surprise, but only tranquility.  
"Be away, Isis." He said. My heart felt a stung as he uttered my third name.   
"Come, my daughter." Voldemort extended his bony hands. He was my father.  
"But I loathe you! How can I go with you! I came to find you, not to go with you!"  
"Loathe me?" the dark lord's eyes were narrowing threateningly. "Don't worry, you will come to obey me in time. I don't have much patience, however I may like your temper. Come or die with this werewolf!"   
Die?? I now understood why professor told me to go. He could never yield to Voldemort, and that would drag me to death with him. So seeing that Voldemort was my father, he wanted me to go away with my father who would not hurt me if I only submitted.   
"You wouldn't kill him!" I cried out loud my sole fear.  
"Of course I would, and I will."  
"What makes you think that I would certainly lose, Voldemort?" asked my professor quietly. "After all, I am not a muggle."  
"In addition to my power, I have all these servants. What makes you think you would win?" Voldemort turned his focus on my professor again.  
"The odds are great. But I still have a chance."  
"You are wrong for the first time, young man. You do not ever have a chance in front of Lord Voldemort."  
"This may be the first time when you are wrong, not to mention your mistake when trying to kill Harry and take over the world."  
Voldemort hissed in anger. "You try me, Lupin. I shall truly enjoy seeing you die."  
My professor made paused. He looked down at his own wand in a cynical way. I had not yet, up till that point, seen so careless an expression on his face.  
"You fool. You think you shall rule forever. What a waste of wand." He said.  
This seemed to be the ultimate limit for Voldemort's tolerance. Without speaking a word or moving his lips, curling chords came out of the end of his wand and bound my professor from shoulders to legs. I have heard of the account of how Professor Snape once bound him in a similar fashion three years ago, but now, seeing the situation plainly in front of me, I was frightened for him.  
Professor Lupin could not stand and fell to the ground. I instinctively ran to him, but one of the death eaters blocked my way. Voldemort gazed down at my professor and again, without moving his lips, he succeeded in tightening the chords, which now had cut into Professor Lupin's flesh.   
"Groan, Lupin. No one can endure my chords. Don't you like them? They stab into flesh nicely and easily. This is my invention. Dumbledore, nor anyone else, knows how to defense themselves against my chords. You are the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, but you wouldn't know this one, would you? Groan. I want to hear the sound of suffering from any of Dumbledore's trusty men. If you would only follow me instead, I can spare you from a miserable death."  
My professor, as I predicted in my heart, remained silent and placid. Drops of sweat was gathering on his forehead as the rope tightened even further. I felt as if I could hear the bones being squeezed and rubbed against each other.   
The death eater who was blocking me was turned half way to watch the torture as well. Wince came upon his face as he saw the chords being colored by blood. I grabbed my chance and took his wand in my hands, ran up to my professor, and tried to release the chords for him. But I soon realized that the more I struggled with it, the tighter it grew. I glanced helplessly around and saw many frowning yet hostile faces. I looked at Peter Pettigrew, who was no longer my father, and saw that he was watching with satisfaction and relief. Fury rose as I turned my flaming eyes to who now was my father, Voldemort, and saw that he was watching with a grin as well.   
"Release the chords!" I yelled to the dark lord.  
"No, my dear." Voldemort waved his finger at me, gesturing as he would to a child who was having a tantrum, "Not him. He is valuable to Dumbledore and therefore is dangerous to me. Stop trying for him. You are making him suffer more than he is by me."  
"But you can release him from this."  
"Isis, listen. He is an insurgent to me. It's either his death or mine. And the dark lord would never die, therefore the enemies must. Now come to me before I kill you as well!"   
I stared at him in bewilderment and rage. This very same person, who said a minute ago that he was proud of me stated just a moment later that he would kill me.   
I looked back to my professor and found him beginning to talk to me through clenched teeth. He was trying to talk as loudly as he could so that Voldemort could hear him.  
"Get away from me, you daughter of devil! I will kill you myself once I have a chance. You trapped me. You were a conspirator. Get out of my sight!"   
At first, my mind was exploding. "What? I trapped him?" Then later, my thought became clearer, "He is trying to protect me, even at such an hour!" My emotions suddenly grew ten times as great as before.   
"Now, father, do you want a living daughter or a dead one?" I turned to Voldemort, suddenly speaking coolly in a negotiating manner.  
"A living and an obedient daughter." Voldemort was grinning more darkly than ever. His eyes narrowed in vigilance.  
"Do you value a living, obedient daughter more than a lowly werewolf?" I tried my second question, knowing fully well that he would guess my intention.  
Voldemort did not disappoint me. "I expected as much from you, Isis. Yes, I do value you more than Lupin, although he is not a bad lad, in fact, better than most of my people here." He looked at the servant who tried to bar my way. The servant nearly knelt down just from that one short glance. I marveled at the show of authority.  
"So you want me to let him live in exchange for your complete devotion?"  
I nodded at this statement.  
Immediately, I saw the chords disappearing from Professor Lupin and went back to the end of Voldemort's wand. But instead, a ray of shadow began reaching for my professor. I watched in confusion about what went on and realized suddenly that the ray was absorbing life out of my professor.   
"He is strong. He has much more power than I suspected. I envy Dumbledore for having such a man. If only he would yield…"  
"What are you doing to him?" I saw Professor Lupin's face growing paler and paler. His eyes were now closed as if he was unconscious.   
"He will be alive, Isis, although only his heart will continue to function."  
My head thundered at that last part. A cold realization stabbed me like a knife. Spontaneously, I put myself between the light and the wand. The light immediately ceased.   
"You are rebelling against me, Isis."  
"And you are to follow the deal, father." I said insolently.  
He narrowed his eyes again with even more intensity. "And what part of the deal have I not followed?"  
"Well," I gathered up every ounce of courage in me, "You promised to let him go alive."  
"He will still be alive by the time I finish with him."  
"No he will not be. He would be a vegetable, not a man."  
"But he would still be living."  
"I do not call that living, father."  
"You love him." He said.  
"What?"   
"You love him! You love a werewolf! You love the damned enemy of Lord Voldemort!"  
"Yes! But right now just send him back!" I yelled, almost in tears.  
"You are asking too much." Voldemort raised the wand with his right hand and caressed it menacingly with his left.   
"Well, too bad." I said, no longer in a serious mood.  
He waited for a moment. "All right. Isis, come with me, and you," he pointed his wand at Professor Lupin, "Go away." My professor's body immediately vanished in thin air.  
"Where have you sent him?" I asked with my eyes wide open.  
"To Dumbledore." He said with irritation in his voice.  
"Can I trust you on this?"   
"Do not ever doubt me, Isis. I am powerful enough to rule without any more deceit. Your father is not quite so dishonorable, although he is cruel and heartless and ruthless and other villainous terms you are thinking up in your little mind."  
The day ended for me.  
So, I, as Aurora Pettigrew, Isis Voldemort, and Sunny - my only true name - have been ever since with the great dark lord himself. Fearing my resentment would mutiny against him, my father the evil lord had shut me up into a world of mine own. I only have my shadow and my memories to keep me company. Not for a day have I not wondered what has become of my Professor Lupin. Out of my veneration for him, I have never addressed him as Remus. Yet that familiarity had already created a bond between us. For many times I have thought that he had feelings for me as well, and these feelings served as reasons for his resignation. But I am not certain.   
For the entire past week, I have been writing down all my recollections from that time about 3 years ago. Now that I am done, I am going to sleep. 


	2. Aurora2

  
  
  
Part II - Grand Finale  
  
I heard a sound. Just when I put down my pen, I heard a soft yet enchanting sound. It was outside my window. Should I sleep or should I go outside and see?   
I went to see it. A door has appeared on my room's wall. How strange! Voldemort, my father, came over when he is available and talked to me for sometime, during which I would stay silent for most of the time. But he never came this late. Who could it be?  
My thought leaped to Professor Lupin. But that could not be…   
Someone was banging on the door! A voiced told me to turn the golden knob, and I did. I felt I was dreaming! I saw the familiar features of Professor Remus Lupin! His eyes were brightly shining with urgency.   
"Hold on to me and come!" He yelled.  
Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around his neck and with right hand he held my body up.   
I was delirious with happiness. I do not remember how he rescued me. But with a wave of wand, we were in the same woods where we were about three years ago. I did not need to look around to make certain.   
I then scrutinized him. He looked the same as ever, with a patched robe and the wearied face. He did not age. He did not change. He was still the Professor Lupin I knew.   
"You came!" I said in rapture. "How did you do that?"  
"With Professor Dumbledore's help. Sirius and he are on the other side, fighting against Voldemort. I was to find you and leave you in a safe place. Now that you are secured, I need to go there and help them."  
"Don't!" I said, both recalling his sufferings under Voldemort the last time we were together and afraid that he'd leave me alone. "Don't go yet! I can't walk, and I don't know my way here."  
His eyes shone suddenly as if knowing my thoughts. "Do not worry. You should be safe here. Wait for me… us, to get back to you." He turned around and headed the opposite way.  
"Wait! I am coming with you! And as you know…"  
"There is no use resisting. But I have to insist this time." He finished the sentence for me.  
"No, you don't. At least you can keep me company. I am afraid that Voldemort may find me and take me back again."  
He frowned. "Although Voldemort is powerful, Professor Dumbledore is no worse."  
"Then they don't need your help!"   
"I will help with the death eaters. There are plenty of them around. Sunny, you have not been in contact for three years. Rest and wait here."  
"No! I am coming with you!" I said firmly.  
"Expelliarmus!" A voice cried from a distance. Professor Lupin's wand flew immediately away toward the grinning and advancing Voldemort. "There is no need for that."   
"So once again you have come, Lupin," he said with a steely coldness in his voice as he easily snapped the captured wand into two, which my professor watched in silence and tranquility. "How nice to see you, to be with my daughter, a traitor and your lover."  
"She is not my lover, just as she is not a traitor." Professor Lupin said in the same calm voice he always kept.  
Voldemort laughed and waved his hand. "No need to defend yourselves. I know very well what has happened! Dumbledore thought he had me there, but he didn't. Right now he is probably too busy fighting against my servants instead of looking for me. Your friend Sirius is quite a fighter, along with that Harry Potter and his schoolboy friends. But they are no match to the great lord himself."  
"We shall see about that." Said Professor Lupin quietly but steadfastly.  
Voldemort, in turn, shifted his attention to me and narrowed his scarlet eyes. "Now what am I to do with my little traitor here?"   
"I did not betray you, because I never was loyal to you anyways!" I said, stepping out. But Professor Lupin secretly grabbed me back by my sleeve and stepped up himself.  
"Admit it, Voldemort, you have lost against us. Why not surrender?"  
"Lord Voldemort has never lost and will never lose. Step aside till I deal with you later."  
"You are holding grudge against a young girl, Voldemort. That is hardly a thing to do for someone who calls himself a lord. Why not face me or Professor Dumbledore for a change?"  
I smiled at this comment while Voldemort hissed in anger.  
"You wretch! You dared to laugh at me!" He cried in a horrifically cold voice at the same time he raised his wand toward me. I stepped out in the meanwhile looking at him as Professor Lupin put himself in front of me.   
A bright light shone from the wand. It did not hit me, but hit Professor Lupin on the back.   
"It was the Cruciatus Curse" in case you did not know." Said Voldemort, grinning.   
"How could you, first stabbing him in the back without a warning then hurting him?" I hissed in fury, watching Professor Lupin, who staggered from pain and struggled to stand on his feet.   
"Aside, Lupin!" Voldemort waved his wand and my professor flung aside, facing down.  
"You see, Isis, I knew that he would protect you, being protective he is. So I intentionally pulled back my killing curse to put it on you…"  
"Come on then! No one is afraid of you!" I yelled without thinking.  
Voldemort did not wait for a second challenge. He raised his wand, "Avada Kedavra!"   
Just as I prepared to think of Remus for the last time, a body covered me and received the curse. It was Remus.   
"No!" I cried out in panic and surprise.  
Remus fell aside onto the grass. Blood was flowing from the corner of his mouth.   
Voldemort laughed wildly in a shrill tone. "So that's how it goes! Lover dies for lover! Well, since he would have it, let it be so! He wouldn't be alone for long…" he then raised his wand toward me.  
I got on my knees beside Remus and looked at his peaceful face. And I smiled. "How wonderful to have had him protecting me over and over! Could it be that he loved me as well?" I thought.   
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort cried out again at the same time Remus shouted "no". A strong ray of light shot out from the wand straight toward me.   
I watched at it flew closer and closer in a split of a second. For a moment, my thoughts were distracted from the curse to the "no" that Remus just yelled out. He was not dead, not dead after all. Joy rose inside my heart.   
The light approached me. I could feel its obliterating force. Yet, it froze in right front of me, an inch away from my skin.  
Voldemort first stared in consternation. I could tell plainly that he had expected anything but that. He might not even have thought that Remus was still alive.  
In a quick moment, nothing moved. The universe was paralyzed inside my vision. Then, I saw a look of horror upon Voldemort's face.  
"No!" he cried and raised his wand as if to disappear. But the light caught him just a split earlier. The killing curse had been reflected back upon him. His body burned as flames turned him into nothing but a puff of smoke. Only at that time, did I feel a speck of pity for him. After all, he was my father.  
This feeling only lasted for a short moment. I looked back upon the face of dear Remus. He was deathly pale, but was breathing. I felt tears of gratefulness and sorrow gathering in my eyes and slowly rolling down my cheeks. For that wild moment, I held his upper body up and covered his face with kisses. "I love you, Remus. Please don't go! I love you, Remus; I love you! Don't leave me!" I thought and perhaps muttered it repeatedly. "Oh someone please come and help! Professor Dumbledore! Harry Potter! Just come, just come quickly and help!"  
As if he had heard me, Remus opened his eyes and looked into mine. It lasted forever.   
Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Sirius Black, Harry Potter, and the others came not long after. The others were surprised to find us in such a frenzy, but Professor Dumbledore only smiled knowingly and offered me his last few lemon drops, of which I took two, one for me, one for Remus. We went back hand locked in hand, Sunny and Remus.   
Concerning the death of Voldemort my father: I have heard many times that the killing curse could not be blocked. It was hindered but once, when Voldemort tried to kill Harry Potter long time ago. I have heard that he failed that time because Harry's mother loved Harry, and that love was the sole impediment to Harry's death. In both my mind and my heart, I could find no other explanation more likely other than the fact that Remus loved me enough to block the curse and that I loved him enough in return for him to have lived it as well.  
  
By Margaret Wang   
6/11/2001  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Sequel to Aurora

Sequel to Aurora   
  
Lady of the Moon:  
  
On that day, he transformed, as he does every month because I am complete. I am Lady of the Moon, created at the same time with the Moon itself. I am old as eternity and wise with my vast knowledge of Men. I always wear white, for it reflects the sun the best. I show no age on my face, for a ring of light always surrounds it. I watch man every night and peek into his secrets. I always watch the creatures with a smile of melancholy, too, although no one percepts it. I love creatures; I admire bravery and profundity. And I both love and admire the man whom I see transform every month because he is a werewolf.  
  
His name is Lupin, Remus Lupin.   
  
The first time I saw him was when he received a werewolf bite, as a little bold boy. That very first time imprinted his image deep into my feelings. And as I watched the boy while he grew up, that feeling of awe sank deeper and deeper. I heard his groans of agony; I saw him enduring pain as not any other; I remembered him sinking his teeth into his burning arm; I felt his face distorted in pain; and I cried for him. When he woke up from the horrible nightmare, he would always see the morning dew having been doubled, although he did not know that they were for him, and that they are salty and bitter if he tasted it.   
  
There were times when his friends accompanied him during such hours, but in a few years, no one was around. I was again left alone, watching him with every glance of sorrow and tenderness.  
  
About a year ago, he fell in love. It was a girl made of sweetness and loyalty. No, I was not jealous, but merely happy for them both. From then on, she and I watched him and made him his company, together.   
  
On that day, things changed. He was with the girl, as before. And I came in, with my round face full in the light. He began transforming. His limbs extended and his stature expanded. I blinked for a moment, and the girl disappeared.   
  
I did not know how, or why, or when. All I knew was that my emotions, for once, blocked my reason. I hastened to put a cloud before my eyes and wipe the scene away, but whatever I did, the girl was not there. I took a look around other places, but still did not find her. The art of wizardry has always been invisible to me; therefore perhaps she was taken away by dark magic. I did not know.   
  
My sorrow was great for him. I, for the first time in my immortal years, took the risk of transforming into my human form (for it was a dangerous operation), and hastened to his side. He was aware.   
  
He was aware. I never thought to detect such throes in his eyes, which were always smiling, optimistic, and hopeful.   
  
He grew ill in front of my eyes. Fever blushed his cheeks and polished his already-brilliant eyes. In all his soul, his dreams, his thoughts, his only existing memory and mind, there lingered one single name, the name of the girl whom he loved. He uttered no word, or groan, but his occasionally opened eyes spoke of grief and determination. He slept. His sleeping form made him look very much like an angel, a creature out of this vulgarity. His feverish glow surrounded his face with aura and his pale skin blended into the white sheets covering his bed. I wept beside him and gave him water when his lips dried. I stayed by his side and did not dare to blink once in fear that he should disappear from my sight like the girl.  
  
He recovered. I allowed him to look at my back profile for a second then walked into disappearance. I did not want him to forget my silhouette, the figure covered in white material so full of melancholy.   
  
Narrator:  
  
Where the moon stops, our adventure begins.   
  
What has he decided to do? He has lost his love, but he was not going to accept this. It did not seem real, after all. Why would someone disrupt his peace, now that Voldemort is dead?   
  
He set out to look for her. What else was he to do but that? To wait for some chance to bring her back? To sit tight while he did not even know whether she was still alive?   
  
So he set out to look for her.   
  
He set out to look for her.  
  
What kind of search it was? Day and night, he walked without light in his eyes, without eating or drinking, without resting. He walked on aimlessly. It was amazing how much strength he had in those thin limbs.   
  
But one's strength is always limited. Several times he stopped, compelled by physical exhaustion. His face, originally pale, became emaciated and livid white. His stature, formerly thin, became skinny. His young face, before seemed weary, now looked hopeless. Were Sunny to know what dreadful tortures her disappearance put him through, she could not be in more agony.   
  
No one could endure such physical and mental torments simultaneously. He soon fell ill, very ill. He fainted on some far-away green land and was dying of a single thought. His aim alone kept him alive for two days in his feverish sleep. He was scarcely breathing. His life was being drained, little by little, second by second. As his last moment was leaving him, a girl appeared.   
  
The girl was no longer in the stage of immaturity. She looked at least to be 25 years of age. Her face was extremely beautiful, with a faint touch of sharpness. In some ways, she resembled the features of Sunny. She, like Sunny, was also quite tall, slim, with dark eyes and raven-black hair. Her brows were bent at a single point, her lips, though pale, was delightfully shaped. Her nose was long and pensive. And her movements, although lacking in Sunny's sweetness, were nonetheless graceful.  
  
She paused as she encountered the dying man, and scrutinized the form before she bent to look more closely.   
  
It was perhaps out of pity, or curiosity, instead of compassion, but she took him to a wooden shack and cured him, as did Lady of the Moon.   
  
Lupin woke. The first lights that hit his eyes bedazzled him for a moment, and he thought that he saw Sunny again, bending near his face.   
  
He smiled, an honestly happy smile. A miracle seemed to spread through his face and it looked fantastical. The girl stared in wonder. She seemed never to have known that happiness could change a face thus. She was charmed.   
  
The moment lasted for a few seconds, until he saw that she was not Sunny. The smile left almost as quickly and as completely as it went on. He stood up to take leave. She wouldn't let him, and insisted on going with him. He resisted, but was even too weak to stand upon his feet. She supported his arm with hers. He didn't have the strength to brush it away.   
  
His adventure now includes a partner.  
  
Her name was On. She seemed to understand Lupin merely by reading anxiety in his eyes. "I can lead you." Said she simply and always.   
  
They proceeded with great haste, for Lupin would not stay one second more than he needed. She accommodated him and took care of him all the way. They spoke little to each other. As she examined his character, she found him more profound and loving each time. As he got to know her more, he found her mysterious, capricious, and stubborn.  
  
Did they find Sunny?   
  
Lady of the Moon:   
  
My form left him, but my heart did not. Neither did my eyes. They pursued him, worried, wherever he went. I watched as he wondered in the wilderness, and wept, as he lied there overcome with grief and fatigue. How many tears can I spare for one single being? An infinite amount, as my love is. I watched him as he passed by the green woods, tall and beautiful in their prime, and noticed that he never glanced at them. I touched my transparent heart with my equally invisible hand, and then stretched it toward him in silence. Several times I clasped him in my hand, but lost him again as his robe slipped through my fingers. I knew that he could not feel me, but I hoped that my presence would have paused him, even for a brief moment, but it did not.   
  
How broken can a heart be, even a heart strong as his? How desperate can a spirit feel, even a spirit as lofty as his? Those who feel deeply get wounded deeply, I guess, as I saw many sages mutter to themselves over the ages. I extended my hand once more to him, and he again did not heed it.   
  
Days later, I saw him with another girl. This girl's name was On. She seemed to overshadow me as I showed my face to them every night. There were once or twice when she askance me and ran chilly shivers down my surface.   
  
I hid my face.   
  
When I reopened my eyes, I saw him sleeping on the ground, while the girl quietly rose herself, being on the other side of the rock that separated them. She silently walked in front of a tree, and a form appeared. The form was indistinguishable to the human eye, yet I recognized the addressed.   
  
It was Nature. Nature is the supreme force in this universe. Not even I have talked to Nature. What was Nature doing there, in front of On?   
  
I hid my face once more.   
  
Narrator:  
  
She found her. To be exact, she found her body. It was cold. Although Sunny lost none of her looks, she lost her life.   
  
On made no secret of it to Remus; she had no need for it. He was right beside her, seeing Sunny even quicker than On did.   
  
He bent his knee. His face was atrociously pale, and he did not breathe, fearing that one tenth of an air molecule would draw her even further. His face was frozen. With his eyes staring, his hands slightly shivering, his mind going wild, he carefully extended his hand towards her face. Touched. Froze. For a second he was still as the corpse in front of him.   
  
On, standing tall and impassive behind him, was observing his face. Seeing that no tears came to his eye, her lips formed into a sardonic smile, almost bitter. She was just about to touch his shoulder when he gave a wolfish, chilling, horrifying cry.   
  
She froze.   
His face was bent low as Sunny's forehead. His face was pale and still, yet two streams flowed down his cheeks, turning to icy beads as they reached his chin. Slowly, he raised his head to look at On.   
  
On was breathing as if she just ran a thousand miles without stopping. Shock was written all over her face. Her features now were distorted in pain and disbelief, contrasting those of Lupin.   
  
"Why do you stare at me like that? I will endure no such stares! Stand up and throw her away! Do you hear me, do no stare me like that!" she muttered, growing frantic. Getting no response from him, she began repeating the same words: "Do not stare me like that, I will not have it. I will not have such stares. I will hear no such cries. I will see no such tears. Tears are signs of hypocrisy. No one sheds genuine tears. No one can, and no one will!"  
  
Lupin held Sunny's body in his arms, and stood up, face to face with On. "You will tell me how to make her come back alive."  
  
On froze.   
  
"You- " She began.   
  
"You will tell me how to make her come back alive." He repeated, in the same terrifying serenity.   
  
"I know that you killed her. So surely you can tell me how to make her come back alive."  
  
"How, when…?" On asked, with her lips scarcely moving.   
  
"You couldn't find her so fast then, could you? But answer me, how can she come back alive?"  
  
On suddenly regained her composure. "A life for a life. It was fate that she died, so in order for her to come back alive, another has to die."  
  
"Where do I make that bargain?"  
  
On froze again. She paused for a moment. "Right here, right now, if you wish."  
  
"I wish it. Make it happen."  
  
"Very well then." She bit her lip with all her soul. A second later, Nature appeared.   
  
"What do you wish now, Voldemort's faithful daughter? This man's heart?"   
  
Lupin roused at this; but after losing Sunny, naught could rouse him more than a glance.   
  
"If you are wondering, Lupin, I am Voldemort's other daughter. Unlike this traitor in your arms, I was faithful to him, although he always preferred her to me. Who made sure all his works were done? I did. Who stayed up to plan with him? I did. Yet this girl, this my supposed "half-sister", hexed him somehow. She must have hexed him, to make him like her more than me. He did not even tell me that he was going to find her on that day! He didn't trust me enough for even that! And he walked into his death, by this traitor. (She paused). My mother didn't live to feed me. My father didn't heed his most loyal servant. Do you know why my name is "On?" Reverse it; you fool! It is "no." It means no name, no one, nowhere, and nothing. Alas, I felt so miserable, and the cause was she! (She pointed at Sunny). This dead, dead, dead girl you loved." Her voice turned soft, as if talking to herself. "But you didn't love her! You couldn't have. There is no love; there is only fate. Fate treasures me, and me alone. Right?" She turned her eyes to Nature.   
  
"Right, my child. I favor you, to balance your miseries."   
  
"See!" She now turned back to Lupin, who now regards her with infinite compassion. "What look do you give me now? Is that pity? No, there is no pity. No love, and no pity! What a wonderful world this is!" She refrained under his eyes. "What a look! I won't have it. I wouldn't it have it a moment ago, and I wouldn't have it now."  
  
"Tell me how can she come back alive?" Lupin turned to Nature.   
  
Nature extended out a dagger.   
  
"That's right; kill a person." On explained. "Kill the one who petitioned."  
  
Lupin smiled slightly.   
  
"Ah, you smile!" On said with tremendous sarcasm. "What a smile you give! Do you always give up before you kill? Or have you killed no one yet. Here, I will help you. I will kill you. Nature is witnessing it. Have no fear, you die; she lives." She smiled disdainfully at the last comment.   
  
Lupin gently placed Sunny on the grass. He stood up, erect, and replied, "Kill me then."   
  
"You truly wish to die for her?" On's eyes widened in amazement.   
  
"I will have her live." Said Lupin solemnly.   
  
On remained in her position.   
  
"Give me the dagger then." Lupin took a step toward her.   
  
"No, no, no. I will kill you." She now approached him, with the sharp point of the dagger forward.   
  
One inch. Two inches.   
  
The dagger went into Lupin's robe. He smiled.   
  
A splutter of blood burst into the air. On fell backwards, with the dagger buried in her body.   
  
Lupin quickly caught her, and lowered her on the ground, his hand supporting her head.   
  
She looked up at him. "Another person, who could die to bring her… alive, was the one who… killed her." She said incoherently. "I did not tell you that… because… I thought you… would not die for her, anyways. I thought so… many things, and… at least one of them was… wrong: I thought there… was… no… love… in this… world." She heaved a small sigh and closed her eyes before her soul flew.   
  
Nature turned a blind eye upon her body.   
  
Lady of the Moon:   
  
Final words:   
  
Happily, the story  
  
Ends.   
  
10/10/01 


End file.
